


Proposal Fics

by Izzycle



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Marriage Proposal, Wedding, head cannons, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-03-08 00:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18884536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzycle/pseuds/Izzycle
Summary: Gender neutral reader, proposed to by the characters from The Arcana. Requested by collective-laugh on Tumblr





	1. Fairy Lights - Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra’s proposal

Trying to hide his shaking hands, Asra starts gripping onto his skirts as he waits for you to finish getting ready.

_It was just a romantic evening_

Asra had repeated this to himself all day, in an attempt to trick his body so it would stop outwardly showing just how nervous he was.

Realising that this isn’t working, he practices a smile while he waits, trying hide his nervousness instead of depress it, and get his usual mischievous attitude back.

_It’ll be fine, of course it will be..._

What feels like a long wait (but could have been but a few minutes and it would still have taken all his patience to sit still on the couch), you come out.

You smile shyly when your eyes meet, and you take his breath away, just as you always do. Sometimes he wonders just how he manages to continue to live when he seems to struggle for breath so often.

“H-“ your question is muffled almost before you let out a sound, as he grips you tightly and you share a drawn-out kiss.

“I guess that answers my question,” you mutter in fake annoyance, much preferring that answer to your query on how you look.

All he does in reply is smirk, before kissing the tip of your nose softly, and holding out his hand.

 

* * *

 

 

The walk is short, as Asra had made sure to plan the perfect spot with Muriel - just as he had planned everything out - he felt that your entire relationship had been heading to this, and he needed it all perfect.

_Or near-perfect, as nothing could compare to you._

The area is secluded from the busy city, but not too far away from the shop, chosen because Asra wanted to draw your night out together as much as possible - rather than spend the majority of it walking.

The forest is lit up with tiny magic flickers, dancing about the ground, weaving in between large pieces of grass and small wildflowers. Although upon close inspection you would be able to see that these are tiny orbs, their movements and light imitated fairies floating around the ground, filling the area with the sense of Asra’s magic - tingling along your spine in that intoxicating way it always does.

The night had just started - the ideal time - causing a dark blue aura to settle amongst the forest, darkening the environment, but, especially thanks to the fairy lights, everything was still light enough to see around.

The faint orange lights are barely visible when you gasp in excitement, and pick up the pace, tugging on Asra’s fingers when your hands start to slip slightly from each other.

When the set-up comes into view, you stop still, and Asra slows down to stand next to you, feeling you tightly grip his hand again.

“Did you do all this?” you whisper, before turning towards him in awe.

He pauses at the look in your eye, noticing your curiousity as you start to focus more on him than what he had set-up for you.

The forest and lighting seems to respond to him naturally, the lighting framing his gorgeous face as he smiles at you, sparkling and flickering against his soft features, making his golden skin glow more than usual.

He was sparkling amongst the orange lights dancing at your feet, wind lightly blowing the sheer fabric wrapped around him gracefully.

Or maybe, ( _definitely_ ) he is just always this gorgeous... but in this specific moment, it is your turn to be breathless, his beauty leaving you more in awe than what he has set up.

He lets out a soft breath through tight lips, shyly looking away, before taking your hands in his.

“I could never picture my life without you, we have been through so much - things... things have gotten so tough at times... but in order for it to lead to this point right now? _It was all worth it..._ ”

He tugs at his lip with his teeth, not knowing what to say, feeling more shy and anxious than he ever does, and you reach out with your hand to cup his face.

Leaning into your touch is just a reflex to him at this stage, you are where he belongs, and it takes a large effort for him to open his eyes and look at you instead of close them, and get loss in this bliss.

“It was all worth it so that I could be with you...” you whisper, and smile softly at the bright blush that spreads across his cheeks.

_All these years, and he still reacts this way to your affection, your words, as if he could never believe that you truly are his, that you truly love him._

He blinks slowly, savouring this moment of peace, before reaching up and cupping the hand still on his face, and giving you a soft kiss to your palm.

“You are my heart, and I am so grateful for every moment that I get to spend with you...”

The lights seem to react, growing brighter, and cooler in colour. They start dancing around your legs, brushing against your calves playfully, purposefully keeping you distracted from him.

Asra kneels down in front of you, hand still tight around your own.

The shift causes you to look up -then back down when you realise that he is no longer stood. You stand in shocked silence, trying to calm your thoughts as you take in the sight before you.

Smiling shyly up, Asra kisses your knuckles, and takes one last, large breath to try and collect himself before he takes this leap.

“Will you -“

“Yes,” you breathe out, dropping to your knees in front of him.

“Yes,” you kiss his cheek lightly.

“Yes,” you kiss the other.

“Yes,” his nose.

Finally, you pause, cupping his face, and both of you gaze at the other, eyes sparkling with tears.

“ _Yes_ ,” you murmur against his lips, his arms tightening around you, crushing you to him, as you try and show all your affection in one kiss, neither of you able to believe that this isn’t a dream


	2. Clumsy Hands - Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian’s proposal

_He knew it wasn’t a good idea, not worth the risk, but his mind just kept telling him it had fallen out._

 

Julian pats his pocket - even though he knew that wouldn’t be enough to satisfy the fear. He could feel the lump and the way his trousers creases around it, but his mind just wouldn’t work logically - he needed to take the ring out to calm his mind. Just to prove to himself that it is really there and not lost in the couple of hours since he last checked.

You had just gone over to the bar to get each of you another drink - something he _did_ try and get himself, but you insisted on doing it.

_All these years and sometimes you still had to remind him that he didn’t need to run himself ragged for you to deserve your affection._

Smiling at this thought, he twirls the ring between his thumb and fingers, watching idly the way that the lighting sent small beams off from the metal.

_Twinkling - just like you._

“What have you got there?” Your voice breaks through his concentration, as you place the drinks down and lean over the table to get a better look.

He hadn’t been paying attention, didn’t notice you were so close, and in his panic to get it back to his pocket, it...

It fell onto the ground with a clunk, falling almost in slow motion while he couldn’t quite believe his bad luck.

The moment his brain starts to work at a normal speed, he drops to ground, knees hitting the wooden flooring with a hard clunk. Usually he would have at least winced, but through his panic he couldn’t feel the pain.

In an instant he was under the table, scrabbling about trying to find the ring - that seemed to have disappeared the second it hit the ground.

You, much more gently, drop to your knees beside him, running your fingertips lightly along the floor. You decide that using your sense of touch to try and find something is the best option - the lighting at the Rowdy Raven was always dim at best, so there is no way that any of it would be able to shine on lost items under the tables.

Your help makes Julian scrabble more sporadically about, desperate to find it before you did.

_He was so careless, what a way to ruin everything, when he hadn’t even planned how to propose to you. He ruins it all before any plans could be put into action..._

“You don’t need to help darling, you enjoy your drink...”

His voice comes out shaky, and not at all light and convincing as he had hoped.

“It’s no bother, the drink isn’t going to disappear in the time it takes to help you... _After all, two hands are better than one -_ “ you wink to emphasise the suggestive comment.

Julian, based on his lack of reaction, doesn’t seem to notice what you said. He didn’t blush or grin wickedly at the joke as he usually would, and instead he continues trying to block your path with his body as he looks for the fallen ring.

“ _Hey..._ ” you drag his face to look at you, seeing the panicked eyes and flushed face, “What’s wrong?” No response, just a panicked look, “Whatever it is we’ll find it okay?”

His grin is fake, matching the amused expression he tries to paste on his face - the whole thing combining into a weird, panicked sneer. His acting skills were usually incredible, but right now he is too freaked out to do a better job.

“ _Nothing to worry about, it’s nothing really, nothing at all._ ”

“If it’s nothing then sit for a moment and calm down with me?”

You have no clue what he has dropped, but whatever it is could wait. You’d rather it be lost forever than let him continue to have such a tortured look on his face.

_It is too similar to ones he frequently had in the past - you had been through too much together to go back to that stage._

The expression is just a reminder of how much it broke your heart to see him hurt like that -so calming him down is your biggest priority.

Julian drags his gaze back to under the table, slowly and longingly, gnawing on his lip hard enough to start making it bleed.

“Come on...” you mutter, grabbing his hand and pulling as you stand.

It only takes a gentle tug before he gives in and stands up, knowing that there isn’t any use in fighting right now. (After all, part of him is hoping that if he sits with you for a moment, you will become busy again, and he can continue the search without the fear of you stopping him - or finding it before he did.)

He was grabbing onto any hope that he can still keep this a surprise until he had everything planned perfectly for you.

 

You cup your drink, the coldness spreading along your palm as you watch him attempt to compose himself, something awful must be bothering him, but you couldn’t figure out how to help the issue, while also helping to calm him down.

With a fingertip you start to trace the droplets forming along the side of your glass, trying to think of something to say, before settling on just holding Julian’s hand - which is resting on the table next to you.

The coldness of your touch is what makes him turn his attention on you, (more so than the action of holding his hand) and he smiles - a gesture so small it barely reaches his eyes.

Leaning forward - straining against the table you stupidly put between you when you sat back down - you _just_ manage to graze your lips against his.

“I love you,” is all you can think to say, but he deserves the reminder.

“I love you too, _so much..._ ” he smiles a little brighter.

_Or maybe he didn’t - but you really hope you were fine-tuned to his expressions enough to notice a difference._

“Whatever it is, I’m here okay?” Is all you offer, before squeezing his hand affectionately. Not wanting to push the issue, but you know he needs to be reminded that you are always there by his side.

 

* * *

 

You don't ever go to get another drink, much to Julian’s frustration, but the longer you stayed, talking and flirting with him, the more he felt himself loosen up, and by the time you both finished your drinks, he was back to his dramatic self. He hadn’t forgotten about the ring - _but he was definitely distracted from it._

Someone calls out from across the bar, trying to convince him to join in their current card game, before sitting down on the table next to yours.

“Go,” you smile, squeezing his hand.

“No... I’m here with you, you’re the best company I could have,” he offers dramatically, but with truth to the words.

Laughing softly you crinkle your nose, “I _can_ sit with you, you know? It’s been a long time since you’ve played, you deserve to have some fun.”

For a second, you don’t think he will agree to it, with the long seconds that he takes to abuse his lower lip, before he smiles and shrugs to himself.

“ _Well if you insist my dear..._ ” He stands with theatrics and bows, offering you his arm.

Chuckling you take it and walk the few steps over to the next table, settling into the 2 saved seats.

As you sit your foot brushes something, and you look down.

 _A ring_.

You smile to yourself, instantly clicking on to Julian’s previous behaviour.

_This must have been what he was looking for..._

Subtly, you reach down, under the pretence of getting comfortable in your seat, and pull yourself closer to the table. Your fingers graze over it a couple of times before you manage to get a grip. You sit up again, and you hope that you hadn’t been noticed.

Everyone around the table is, luckily, too focused on the cards being handed out to see what you were doing - so you sneak the ring into Julian’s coat pocket, before hooking your arm around his waist and resting your head on his shoulder.

_When he’s ready he’ll ask._

_And when he does, you know exactly what your answer would be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this ended up being more of a pre-proposal fic, whoops! Hopefully this isn’t too dissatisfying, but is just the way it seemed to flow out of me!


	3. Shared Love - Nadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia’s proposal

Dating a countess was always pretty hectic - which you understood - and you would never allow her to feel bad for it. The days were mainly filled with her being run off her feet, barely a moment to spare - the only times that Nadia seemed to have free were the nightly baths, which she now insisted on sharing with you. You both needed these moments to unwind together, allow the hot water to ease your tense and aching muscles, as well as allowing your minds to have a bit of rest.

There is also the fortnightly date-nights she would clear her schedule out for, sometimes she would insist on overworking herself to make sure that these were free, other times she would just threaten anyone who would dare to disturb this precious time between you.

You didn’t need anything elaborate for your dates - much preferring sharing the quiet after all the drama you both have had to encounter. In fact, these quiet dinners together, looking out over the balcony to the gardens, were your favourite moments you got to share.

* * *

 

She had everything planned for this night, it was going to be simple - after all, you both deserved something calmer in your life, between everything that happened with Lucio, and her duties - but it was by no means not planned out precisely.

The kitchen is now busy preparing your favourite desserts, while you share a small table, having a quiet moment between courses. At this moment, the night had well set, with its stars brightening up the clear sky. No sound, but the chirping of bugs and Chandra hooting softly as she explores the gardens, could be heard, and you sigh happily as you enjoy the atmosphere.

Nadia is sat across from you, and as always is exquisitely dressed - it didn’t matter how busy, or run down, she was, she is always at her peak form. At times, it was almost intimidating in how goddess-like she can look.

_But if you asked her? The only ethereal entity around here is you._

One elegant hand is around a wine glass, as she smiles fondly at you.

“See something you like?” Smirking, you stop looking out at the gardens, and turn to catch her eye. You love the wicked smile she gives whenever you tease her like this.

Cupping your chin she simply responds, “ _Absolutely_ ,” before pressing a small kiss to your lips, her own softly caressing you - never failing to make you want to lean in and get lost in the moment.

Even though your lives are still semi-hectic since returning to Vesuvia, with all the plans Nadia had made to better the city are slowly falling into place - you couldn't be happier for her, or have asked for a better life.

Every single thing you could ever want has always been ready for you, every thing you could want, (before knowing you wanted it), would be there in a second.

However, you were by no means spoiled, always staying humble, and only occasionally allowing Nadia to shower you with gifts.

_She may believe that you deserve everything she could shower you with, but you just want her._

“I love moments like these...” you half-mumble to yourself, “just taking the moment with you to refresh... _enjoying the view_ ,” you add with a smirk.

Instead of laughing as she usually would, Nadia cups your face with her free hand, smiling with all the love she felt towards you so clear in her eyes.

“I love any moment that I get to spend with you, my darling...”

Your cheeks burn at the praise, and the affectionate look you find yourself under, shifting in embarrassment in your chair.

“What did I ever do to deserve you in my life, let alone to have you as mine?”

_You could have scoffed - her deserve you? She deserves the world, in your eyes, everything and so much more._

Instead of saying this out loud, you reach up and move her hand off your cheek, kissing her knuckles, before tangling your fingers together, eyes never breaking contact.

“As much as I would love to agree with my countess on everything she says, I must disagree with you on this my lady...”

You never were serious when you refer to her in terms such as these, _(although you sometimes play with this hierarchy as a game)_ , but you both much prefer to show how much you cherish each other, with everything given, returned.

“You deserve so much, and you’re sadly stuck with me, my heart is yours forever.”

This time, she brings your joint hands towards her chest - putting the wine glass she’d been idly playing with down - and cups them tightly.

You were the best thing in her life - you balance each other perfectly; the shared love and devotion you had never becoming uneven or unfair. Instead as time passes by, you both seem to love the other more than the day previous.

“I would never be stuck with you, gorgeous...” she whispers, her smile wavers slightly, truthfulness shining through the playful words you usually shared. She may have been serious each time you talk like this, but this time she could not help how her voice is laced with everything she is feeling.

You pause at this reaction - _her face is so warm and open, it takes your breath away._

“In fact, I can’t ever get enough of you...” she whispers, half to herself than anything. Before blinking herself to the present moment, and smiles.

 

_She has always been confident, and she wouldn’t allow self doubt take a hold now. It is clear how much you held each other dear; this is what she wants, and she is certain that you did too._

 

“I will be yours forever, and I want for you to be mine...”

“ _Always_ ”, you whisper when she trails off, not knowing fully what you were promising, but the answer would still be the same.

“My love... my everything...” she lets go of your joint hands to reach down to the ring stored by her, “Will you accept me as yours?”

_She could have given a massive speech over how much you meant to her, what she would promise to you, what she pictures of your future together. But instead focuses on the simplicity, knowing that she can show you these things every day that you are together._

Your eyes almost instantly start to tear up, emotions overflowing from you.

_The moment is so gentle, so full of love, it is perfect._

You just nod in reply, unable to form words through the emotion building in your chest, and she softly kisses your joint hands - not wanting to let go even to place the ring on your fingers,.

And so you both sit there , soaking in the happy moment, feel the shared love, and the perfect, quiet moment you share.


	4. Bound Together - Muriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muriel’s Proposal

Marriage wasn’t something Muriel had considered, he was perfectly happy with the life you had created together in his private little hut.

Of course, Asra hinted at it all the time - wanting the two most important people in his life to have this big event, proclaiming their love, in some caricaturistic way. Something completely out of character, something anyone who knew Muriel knew would never happen... but Asra gets too caught up in his daydreams.

It wasn’t until you were working at the shop, and he noticed you painfully rejecting someone. You were trying to explain you weren’t interested - although you were flattered for the compliment - and you were in a relationship.

Usually, Muriel was around to stand menacingly in the corner, and the other person would realise that there wasn’t a chance - but he hadn’t entered the room yet, and was able to notice what was going on from the storage room.

It wasn’t long before Muriel was fed up at hearing this, and he comes out, chasing them away purely with his presence. Ignoring the retreating customer, he turned to make sure you were alright.

You try and explain that you understand it’s just one of those things - _annoying; yes, but not much to do about it._ Not voicing that you were grateful he was there, not wanting to worry the already stressed-out man.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, (stretching over his hulking frame to somewhat circle around him) and pressed a kiss to his pouting lip.

“They just don’t see - all I want to be, is yours.”

You meant it as an affectionate remark, but with the events, and Asra’s recent pestering, it was the last push to make Muriel start to think about marriage in a slightly different light.

 

* * *

 

He went over the thought for days; it previously seemed to be something unneeded, a useless waste of time, and just embarrassing. But the picture of you both having something around your fingers, marking you as each other’s? He felt a small, and surprising, thrill over this.

_It is just so you could avoid situations like before he told himself._

Although, it isn’t long until he came to the realisation that he _wanted_ this. Wanted you to outwardly show your love for him, to be his, and for him to do the same. You live in very modest conditions, and for all you never complain and chose this life, he felt like you deserved more.

_And if that’s giving you a day, one to show how how much you mean to him? It’s a small price to pay with the embarrassment he would surely feel._

 

Days later, he had ruminated on this for some time; his decision made, and almost instantly hating the effort that is needed to go into it. He would much rather just bring up the concept while by the fire one night, or eating together, but Asra built this event up so much in his mind, he felt like that would be the completely wrong way to go about this.

While he thinks over what to do, he paces about the forest. You were at the shop for the day, and therefore he had no reason to worry about when you came home.

_He just needs the time to think over what he is going to do..._

_And maybe a change in environment would help._

 

Idly, he went through his usual route, checking up on his runes as he went.

You had asked him often to teach and show you these protections he places - it isn’t the type of magic which you practice at the shop, and so you are curious as to how they work.

He smiles to the memory - of your pestering questions, asking every time you remembered they exist. However, _for now_ , his usual, passive grunt had been enough of an answer for you.

He twirls one charm in his fingers while he remembers these moments, and each time your eyes lit up - generally interested in the things that he does.

This memory is enough of a trigger for him, and he shrugs off of the tree he is resting against with a grunt. Moving to get ready to set up - hoping that he hadn’t been out for too long; so that he could be finished before you got home.

With precise movements - ones you wouldn’t expect from someone of his frame - he starts his work, whittling the carefully chosen markings into small slabs of wood. He made short work of each line, before hanging them up amongst his usual charms.

_Mixing those for protection with those for binding, love, and connection._

 

When he is eventually done - taking more care and time than he would over his usual daily activities - it is much darker than had meant for it to be. He had been too concentrated on making sure that it was all perfect: _perfect positions, perfect symbols, perfect message._

 

He took one last look at everything set up, before heading back, and by the time he slumps back to the hut -you were already home, back turned to him, using the kettle.

You brighten up the moment he walks through the front door, and he blushes slightly to himself when your eyes meet.

“Welcome home, love,” is all you say, assuming that the reason he is home after you is something to do with the chickens or something he needed in the forest.

“Hey...”, comes out in a rough grunt, while he continues standing by the door, fiddling with his fingers. He is trying to think of how to articulate what he wants - but you notice something is wrong before he manages to form his thoughts.

“Is everything okay?” You set down the tea cup you just fixed, and walk over to him, hesitantly reaching out to rest your hands on his arms.

“I.... want to... to show you something...” he mumbles, before turning around, assuming you will follow him.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to lead you to where the runes are set up, and although you don’t recognise what each of the symbols meant, it is clear he had added new ones.

“These are new...” you lamely say, reaching up to play with one, like that will give you some insight, “I don’t recognise these from the usual ones...”

Looking over at him hopefully only causes him to blush and duck his head.

“...Binding...”

“What are they binding?” You are generally interested, and turn your attention to the hanging panel you’re still holding.

“I... I’ve been thinking...”

Freezing at the unsure tone he has, you look back over and he almost chokes on his breath.

“I... No... _It’s nothing..._ ”

In response, you walk forward and cup his dipped face, forcing him to meet your eye, surprised over the heat coming from his red face.

“It’s not nothing...” you state, patiently waiting for him to explain what is going on, not wanting to rush out whatever is bothering him.

“Us...” is all he mumbles, eyes darting to the ground, but not moving away from your hold.

“ _To bind us?_ ”

He grunts softly, before blushing even more, “I... it doesn’t matter, it’s nothing...”

 

_This isn’t going at all how he thought... or hoped it would. He supposes that’s because he couldn’t think of how to propose to you in the first place, let alone what to say._

 

In silence, you softly stroke the side of his face, bringing his attention back to you, “ _I’m already yours..._ ” the smile you offer is heartbreakingly sweet, so open and full of love.

He gulps, before reaching into his cloak pocket, bringing out the circlet of twine he made. It is simple, but the symbol is unmistakeable enough to make you let out a soft, “ _oh_ ” before pressing a gentle kiss to the fragile man before you.

“I’m yours...” is all you say in reply, before kissing him softly again, and placing the ring on your finger.

“Let’s go home...” you reach out your hand, before walking in companionable silence to the hut.

_It might not be an elaborate thing, well-thought out, or communicated: but it’s very Muriel. You love him as he is, and so you love all he does just the same._


	5. Hidden Room - Portia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portia’s Proposal

She had a rare day off - not that she ever felt disgruntled for having to work, but Portia felt grateful for the break, especially when it meant she is spending some much needed catch up with her brother.

After all this time, the dynamic between them hadn’t changed, between sibling squabbles, and playfulness, a deep love ran through them, despite how infuriated she occasionally found herself over Julian’s usual dramatic antics.

Right now, he is telling some theatrical story to the leech dealer.

_The creatures being much too similar to worms for Portia to control her distaste._

So she went to wander around the surrounding stalls, stopping at a newly set up one.

Hanging to the side is metres of neatly folded fabric cuttings, of luxurious, lacy fabric in a variety of shades, and to the front are a few intricately crafted dresses, which she couldn’t help but linger over. She mindlessly feels the fabric in her fingers, while picturing your face, and how you might look across from her while she wore something similar.

_Would you be excited? To see her, to spend your lives together? Declare to everyone, your love?_

“Earth to Pasha?”, a gloved hard is whipping in front of her face, bringing her out of her imaginings and she blinks up to the beanstalk beside her.

“Uh...”

Turning to the dress in front of her, he touches the fabric himself, silent for some time before looking at her again, “Why don’t you get it?”

Scoffing, Portia puts her hands on her hips, “I don’t remember arranging a wedding just yet.”

Julian lets his head back and laughs freely, “Pretty sure all you’d need to do is ask for one”

 

* * *

 

It had become a big part of your lives together, to wander around the palace, finding whatever new secret passages and rooms not on your already elaborate map. So it went without saying, that one of these explorations would be the perfect place to propose to you.

While working, Portia was lucky enough to stumble across a new room, and without thinking twice, decided to keep it a secret.

_It is the perfect place, an adventure for the two of you to take a part in, to start another new adventure together. It is also the first place she thought of after her brother’s matter of fact comment._

Of course, she had thought of marrying you for some time - that is just in her nature, always being an all or nothing person.

_And the second you came into her life? She was all in... but that didn’t mean she was any less worried about actually popping the question._

Thinking about what she can do, or how prompt this “exploration” she hears the clear peep of a princess cat at her feet, demanding strokes.

“What are you doing here, Pepi?” She smiles as she says it, scooping her up for attention instead of doing her work - Pepi was always a welcome distraction.

All she gets in response is a purr and for Pepi to settle down further into her arms, and Portia happily gives into the new fate, using the repeated stroking to help keep her restless hands busy while thinking of what to do.

The area is well lit, lanterns placed down the hallway, never seeming to need to be renewed despite their constant lighting - some sort of mysterious magic of the palace that she had become used to after all this time exploring the area.

_So, lighting is one thing she didn’t need to set up... but what else..._

“In deep thought?” Came a voice, breaking her out of her inner ramblings, and making her jump enough for a disgruntled Pepi to hop back to the ground.

Letting out a small annoyed noise directed towards Portia, she saunters off to find her own mischief.

“Whew! You, uh, sorry I must be in a daze!” She cheerfully responds, instantly wrapping arms around your hips, something she always found difficult to resist doing, but you had been together long enough that she just... stopped resisting.

“Now, what do I owe the pleasure for seeing the cutest person in Vesuvia?” She asks, with a signature wink.

This is met with a roll of the eyes; you had sadly been driven mad all morning by the courtiers, and had to get out of there. This is something that must be clear because the second she asks, Portia realises something is wrong.

“Do you want to prank someone...?” She smirks up, causing you to laugh at the abruptness of her question.

“No, no”

“No mischief then?” A small pout, one that you always want to kiss off of her adorable face.

“Well now... I didn’t say that...” you return the smirk, winding your fingers around hers

A visible change comes over Portia, as she lights up at your response, “let’s go exploring!” She exclaims, already pulling you along with her.

You allow yourself to be pulled down the hallway, pausing at each corner as Portia dramatically sneaks around, looking for any people nearby, before darting out to the next wall. It’s not long before you’re trying to stifle your laughter, to which she shushes you loudly, mouth twisting to hold in her own giggles.

By the time you make it to the entranceway she found, you are running nearly full pelt. Recognising the portal, she stops abruptly.

_She had ran this way without even thinking about it._

The sudden stop causes you to crash into her hard, and you both fall through, not being able to hold in the giggle fit.

She rolls over and you both lie on the ground, hands touching, laughing and trying to catch your breath. Before you blink and realise you are in a new place.

“Oh? Where is this?” Portia says with a level of dramatics that almost gives away that she had been before, and after dusting herself off she holds a hand down to you, “let’s go explore!”

Grinning up at her, you allow yourself to be pulled up by this short, yet powerful redhead, and look at the room in wonder.

Aesthetically, it’s very similar to many of the other rooms you had found together, structures are the same, with slight differences in the styles of furniture, and barely a speck of dust despite the however many years of disuse.

“Do you remember where we fell - to mark on the map?” You turn to Portia, to find her staring at you, fondness and love swimming in her eyes.

“What...?”

“Hm? Nothing! You’re just a cutie!”

_It is true... but really she is thinking about how to ask you, or whether she should. After all, she hadn’t planned anything, but had brought you here without even meaning to. Surely that meant something?_

“Actually, uh. So! I was thinking!” Her hands fiddle with the hem of her work uniform, “so...”

A small pause, before she clenches her fists slightly and looks up, trying to force more confidence to flow through herself, “I love you.”

_It is tice, she can do it._

She takes a small step towards you, shoulders steeled, “and... and I can’t imagine being with anyone else, someone I’d rather do this with...” she smirks, “or a partner in crime that would even want to... so!”, another step, larger than the one previous and she grips your hand tightly, “will... will you marry me?”

The question itself is simple, said abruptly, but really, there is no need for her to embellish the question; she could go on about how much she loves you, but this moment she just needed to be matter of frank.

“Will I officially be your partner in crime?” You smirk, and she laughs through the blush burning bright on her freckled face.

“Oh hell yes!”

Her face lights up in response, before she lifts and twirls you with a strength that still surprises you, amplified with her happiness for your answer. Soon you’re both laughing from the dizziness and collapse onto a nearby couch, tangled together.

“I think this deserves a special label on the map...” she mutters to herself, blushing when she realises this was spoken out loud.

“Well it does!”

You kiss her cheeks, laughing against her shoulder, “it definitely does...”


	6. The Perfect Party - Lucio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucio’s Proposal

Anyone who knew the Count of Vesuvia, would also know that any day he spends, is never similar to ones spent by others of his stature. That is to say, your life together was filled with parties, festivities and nights of pure joy.  
Similarly, to every event he planned for the masses, everything for this upcoming party needs to be perfect... _more_ than perfect.  
 _After all, today was the day he was planning on proposing to you - the day he will show off you - his partner - to everyone, as you take your rightful place beside him._  
This had to be the best party he had ever done, something to match just how amazing you are; something that the public will talk about for years.  
 _Which meant he needs a crowd of people to fawn over the moment, and that in turn meant a mass of invitations being spread across the city._  
None were spread about the palace, he wasn’t stupid, you can’t find out what this party was really for, while also hyping up the city appropriately.

 

* * *

 

Nothing was ever simple with Lucio, no party was just that - a party. It had to be the party of the year, filled with themed rooms, an abundance of decadent food, and the ability to make the partygoers forget what time, (or even day), it was. Sometimes these parties blend into one another, was it a half-birthday? Some unknown anniversary?  
But today, you knew.  
 _Of course you found one of the invitations, even if they weren’t spread to those at the palace, its not exactly the most subtle way to hide his intention to propose to you._  
The ballroom was always the focus of each party, of course the rooms of the palace were filled with activities and magic, but this was the room you always gravitated in.  
You are looking over at the dancing figures, most stumbling and giggling - fuelled by the ample amounts of Cloudberry Liquor and Golden Goose being handed out freely.  
At these parties, you could just stand and watch the joy these people feel, without ever going to experience it yourself.  
 _You could find your own amusement in the way they throw themselves so fully into the festivities._  
For this event, the room was slightly different from how it usually was - the area in which you and Lucio usually stand, now was turned into an elevated platform.  
Almost like your own private room, where you may dance, drink together, while still watch others below and be watched in turn. Perfect for making speeches, but maintaining a small amount of privacy.  
 _In other words, it was perfect to make a show of his proposal, but still be able to keep the words he would say - personal and private between you._  
He could show a side of himself, softer, goofier, that contrasts with the stern Count persona he presents to the rest of people.  
Said Count was stood beside you, chest puffed with pride as he looks down at the population enjoying yet another one of his events, his ego almost being stroked enough to content him.  
He shifts, reaching for your hand and holding it against his chest as he continues looking on, using your presence to anchor himself.  
There was no alcohol in his system, although he was wishing he could have that liquid confidence in him right now.  
 _What was he talking about, he didn’t need help, of course you will say yes, of course you will, there’s nothing to worry about..._  
But at least it means he can take in each moment as it goes, etch it into his memory. After all, this was the day that marks your time together - forever.

While watching over the crowd, a silence falls over them, almost as if some signal had been let out to tell them to look up at you. Absorbed in the change of aura, you don’t notice Lucio shift beside you, down on one knee. Flicking his cape behind him in a dramatic flourish as he rests his knee on the strategically placed, clean carpet.  
Still, you are too transfixed on the difference in atmosphere, until the magic is slowly broken by the whispers floating through from corners of the room.  
Lucio lets out an embarrassed cough, then - when you don’t turn within the millisecond he let out a sound - he lets out a larger one, clearing his throat.  
“Er... hi...” he starts, a plastered grin on his face, cheek muscles twitching from the tension of the smile.  
 _But he wasn’t worried, he’s the Beloved Count, how could you say no?_  
“My... my love,” he starts, his jaw looking like it could break in a moment from pressure.  
He grabs your hand, giving a small peck to your palm before holding it to his face.  
“People tell me I move too fast, but - but you kept up with me from the moment we met, you're - I couldn't imagine a more perfect partner to continue my life with. I don’t care about how long we’ve been together, what we may or may not have experienced. All I know is that - that I don’t want to- I can’t go on without you beside me...”  
He had never been great when speaking about his feelings, or trying to find the words to express them. In fact, making a plan of what he could say beforehand would have been ideal.  
 _He planned everything to do with the party, down to the smallest detail, and yet didn't write what he could say to you in this moment..._  
“I... I knew from the first moment that I met you, that you were something special, you’re clever, strong, and - perfect for me...and - and there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do for you...”  
Kisses are peppered to your palm once again as he waits for you to reply, distracting himself from the worry - _which definitely was not there_ \- while forgetting that he never actually asked the question, “ _will you marry me?_ ”  
“Yes” you simply state, shifting to crouch down to his position, when he rushes forward, almost knocking you off your feet.  
It’s clumsy, but he’s too excited to care, wanting to twirl around with you in his arms.  
“ _Yes! Yes, yes, yes,_ ” he chants as he turns you both in circles, before pausing, blush spreading across his face, “I mean, _of course_ you said yes!”  
You raise an eyebrow at the statement, choosing to let it go - knowing that he’s hiding just how worried he was behind the bravado - and you kiss him on the cheek as he puts you down, much more gentle than how you were picked up.  
Life with the Count of Vesuvia may be wild, full of parties and last-minute decisions, but you couldn’t imagine a life without him.


End file.
